


Better Late Than Never

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Holidays, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: Holiday Quickie previously posted to Tumblr. Abbie attends a New Year's Eve party at Mabie's bar and is ready to level up with Crane.





	Better Late Than Never

Abbie wore six inch black stilettos with her red velvet mini dress. The body con style hugged her curves exquisitely and rode high above her knees. The sexy garment outlined her hour glass figure while the Jimmy Choos elongated her toned legs. Her décolletage was on display as the v shaped neckline bared her shoulders and perfect cleavage. Her silhouette was stunning. 

When she walked her hips swayed and her rear rounded seductively. “Damn she looked good,” she thought. She was really feeling herself tonight. Abbie hoped that Crane would be feeling her too, in more ways then one. She was meeting him at Mabie’s to ring in the new year and was intent on claiming a kiss, perhaps several. 

Abbie had the most lustful color of glittering glossy crimson on her lips and she imagined haloing Crane’s sex with a red outline. She was helpless as the sexual tension between them mounted each day and now reached its peak. With one look from him, one glimmer of encouragement, Abbie knew her panties would dissolve and she would melt into his mouth surrendering to the heat that blazed for only him. 

An hour later and Abbie walked into Mabie’s ready to stun Crane. Through her peripheral vision, she saw him at the bar with Joe. She deliberately avoided making eye contact and pretended to be oblivious to him, walking towards Jenny on the opposite side of the pub instead. They embraced and Jenny gleefully smiled.

“I see you’re ready to slay Crane dead tonight.” Jenny chuckled. Abbie cackled as the Mills sisters shared an inside joke. “Abs, since you walked in his eyes haven’t left you.” Jenny reported. 

Abbie forced herself not to turn around. She greeted the other guests and worked the room keeping her distance from Crane while flirting with all the single bachelors and lighting up the room.

Nick, Andy, and Orion orbited her throughout the party keeping her busy. They attended to her every need. Andy brought her champagne as Nick tried to impress her with tales of treasure hunting. Orion had his arm casually around her waist and pulled her into a slow dance as Crane watched from afar. The three men hovered over her until it was time for her to perform her karaoke song. She detached herself from her admirers and took the small stage with a confident stride. 

Abbie carefully selected Ed Shereen’s Dive from the queue. Mic in hand, her doe eyes scanned the crowded room and connected to Crane’s brooding gaze. As the music began, Abbie shot him a playful wink. She soulfully sang her heart out to her Captain keeping her eyes on his, singing meaning into every lyric, letting her love enshroud her voice and her desire capture his attention. 

“Maybe I came on too strong/ Maybe I waited too long/ Maybe I played my cards wrong/ Oh, just a little bit wrong/ Baby I apologize for it 

I could fall, or I could fly/ Here in your aeroplane/ And I could live, I could die Hanging on the words you say/ And I’ve been known to give my all/ And jumping in harder than Ten thousand rocks on the lake 

So don’t call me baby/ Unless you mean it/ Don’t tell me you need me If you don’t believe it/ So let me know the truth/ Before I dive right into you” 

The meaning of the song seared in Crane’s chest and fluttered in his abdomen as understanding dawned on him. He flexed his long fingers and took a long pull from his pint. With one hand he covered the scar over his chest, with the other he held on to the bar counter as Abbie ignited his manhood and pierced his senses. 

Her voice, her body, her beauty struck him dumb in that heavenly moment and all he could do was gawk as the crowd disappeared, and all he saw was his beloved treasure in all her glory. Not just the fierce, intelligent, gun toting badass, but the beautiful, soft, and loving woman of his dreams. His blue eyes softened and tenderly watched as his Leftenant serenaded him. Crane was spellbound and utterly smitten as his cock twitched in his breeches, and his mouth longed to do what his words failed to say. 

The crowd at Mabie’s erupted in cheerful applause with whoops and whistles of delight. Abbie was a hit. She just hoped her messaging hit the right person.

“Thank you so much and Happy New Year.” Abbie graciously responded to her audience with a slight bow.

Crane held her gaze and smiled his approval before giving her a standing ovation and a formal bow from across the room. He couldn’t wait to embrace his love. 

The countdown clock to midnight started before Crane could close the distance between them. Before he knew it Abbie was surrounded by her sister and close friends. He couldn’t get close enough to her as the crowded bar surged and chanted. 

10… 9… 8… 7… 

Someone thrust a flute of champagne in his hand and he lost sight of the Leftenant. 

6… 5… 4… 3… 

Crane was disoriented and his heart was beating fast. He’d lost her and his stomach began to sink as he realized that the moment, his moment, was escaping him. 

His pulse throbbed anxiously and…

2… 1… 

Crane closed his eyes in defeat as the resounding “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” gave way to a rousing round of Auld Lang Syne. 

“Happy New Year, baby.” Abbie quietly found him. She pulled Crane’s tall overcoat collar down to her petite frame and kissed him gingerly, nuzzled her nose against his, and kissed him again with heat to punctuate her intentions. She slid her arms around his frame as he encircled her, eyes fluttering open, still dazed. “Happy New Year, Treasure,” he replied before nipping her bottom lip and grinning mischievously.


End file.
